


Side Effects | Minsung

by staylightzen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staylightzen/pseuds/staylightzen
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

This is story is set in an AU (Alternate Universe)  
The plot, actions, and characteristics of the characters, setting are all fiction.

Therefore please do not take the things seriously.

This story was made for entertainment purposes only.

Last note, this story was inspired by "Side Effects" and "TMT" by Stray Kids :)


	2. Prologue

╓────────────────╖

In which nine boys were best friends,  
until an incident that happened in the first year of high school.  
A misunderstanding by four of the teens.  
Ever since, they had drifted apart into two different friend groups,  
completely distant from each other.  
That was all until the year of their third year of high school,  
when the LYVID-25 (Lymphatus Virus Disease) struck their hometown,  
the whole city turning into zombie-like insane creatures,  
peeling off their own pale skins and groaning out incoherent words,  
biting necks of other humans to spread the virus.  
  
Now they only have two choices to make:   
Work as a group of 9 to escape to an uninfected city  
Or  
Get infected and die.

And they aren't cooperating. 

╙────────────────╜


End file.
